shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genaro D. Rio
Genaro D. Rio (ゲネロリオ, ''Genarou D. Reo'') or otherwise known as the “'Crime Lord of the East Blue'” (イーストブルーの犯罪主, Kou Gaizai Higashi no Umi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]). Is an important figure among the underground crime groups, from the highest and dangerous of crimes to the lowest. Have heard his name before, originally Genaro was an independent man who had his own following. However after losing his own support to the Zwei Triad he had lost much of his influence among the crime lords of the time. Angered by this Genaro wanted all of the things he had held dear to him, his own family and most important of all his “Business”. After losing it all a certain man had appeared before him and offered Genaro a chance to gain it all back. By becoming a member of The Hakuri Pirates. In exchange for his own connections and the little support he still had in the underground crime world. This man had offered to man him again the big man on top and with that Genaro agreed. The from then on Genaro had earned himself a bounty of 120,000,000 for such crimes as: Becoming a major crime lord and doing several crimes as a lord. From drug dealing, selling salves illegally, stealing from highly important figures and the murders for countless rivals. Then joining the Hakuri crew, using his connects get the crew to attack several other rivals. Genaro's most famous crimes was his manipulation of several banks and other big business through the world, to have them become corrupt. With this Genaro sets out to get his own family back from the grave and to gain his lordship back from the Zwei pirates. Appearance Genaro is a tall man, with a little muscle to him. He always appears to be well kept, a clean shave and very expensive cloths. Famous for his yellow eyes and redish hair, that extends pass his shoulders, part of that being kept in a ponytail. His terms of clothing seems to change from time to time, depending on what is needed. Most of the times he is seen in a white button up shirt, with a frilly green collar that appears to be almost like a tied. Over this he wears a brown waist coat and a vest, that makes a three piece suit. He wears brown trousers and black dress shoes, most of the times he is seen wearing a pair of black gloves. But it was seen with his gloves off, he has several rings on each hand and a snakes tattoo on his left hand. Quotes "What you lack isn't strength, but rather the means to use that power. You need have a drive to have that power to be used for, me it is for to bring my wife and children back. What is it that you source of power comes from Matsunaga? Is it the love you have Tousen, almost that he is your own son and Demetrius had intrusted with him, so now that he is gone your starting to have an empty nest feeling? Nether the less, one must keep to what their source of strength and power is." - Genaro to Matsunaga Trivia *Genaro was inspired by the city of Rio de Janeiro. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Crime Lord Category:Former Noble Category:Will of D. Category:East Blue Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User